duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Twinpact Series
(Tsuinpakuto Shirīzu) |Icon = |Next = Gacharange Series |Previous = Duel Masters |Dmwiki= 双極篇 |Dmwiki2= 双極篇環境 }} Twinpact Series is the 17th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature Sets are named after protagonists and antagonists of the Duel Masters! anime series. List of Sets It is composed of sets released after March 31, 2018. DMRP Sets *DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! *DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! *DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! *DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ DMSD Sets *DMSD-04 Jokers Bullets Explosion Start Deck *DMSD-05 Ou Kabuto Mach Explosion Start Deck *DMSD-06 Dolszak Moonless Explosion Start Deck *DMSD-07 Messiah Calibur Z-Explosion Start Deck DMBD Sets *DMBD-05 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia *DMBD-06 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith *DMBD-07 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Jokers Deluxe VS Calibur Saga *DMBD-08 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Final Hazard VS Moonless Moon DMEX Sets *DMEX-02 Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ *DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack *DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! It also features promotional cards from Year 17 as well as SpDeck4 and SpDeck5. Plot Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Twinpact Series'' Details It is a block that continues its focus on the races introduced in the previous block. *It introduces the Twinpact, a card type that is both a creature and a spell. They can be summoned or cast for either of their costs. *Small amounts of Dragon creatures with a Master Dragon race have appeared on Jokers and Light Civilization cards. *The races formerly introduced have gained new traits. **The Jokers race has continued to have creatures in the Fire Civilization. They later also appeared in the Nature Civilization and gained the Jokers Change keyword. **Metallica paired with the Sabakist race as well as Judgment Emblems continue. **Mafi Gang release more cards that also have the Magic Tool race, giving support to the Master Dolszak race and including more cards with the Gate of Moonless Night ability. **Gransect creatures have a new Mach Fighter ability, allowing them to attack untapped creatures on the turn they are put in the battle zone. Metagame DMSD-04/DMSD-05 Stage (March 17, 2018) New Strong Cards *DMSD-04 Jokers Bullets Explosion Start Deck **Gunbutler Great Seven **Shadan Q **Jobato De Runo Overview With the release of the new starter decks, the Jokers (deck) was reinforced by Gunbutler Great Seven, which made a 3 turn kill possible. Jobato De Runo became useful in combo with Jhot Gun Joragon, but also on its own as a shield trigger and was adopted for Jhot Gun Joragon (deck). DMRP-05 Stage (March 31, 2018) New Strong Cards *Master Dragon Card **Jhot Gun Joragon *Master Card **Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari *Super Rare **Gayoushin **Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship **Mukade, Lightless Yaksha **Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored **Iron Manhattan *Very Rare **Deal, Mechanic / 「Today's Lucky Number!」 **Vomirror, Darma **Katsuraderansu / 「I'm going to Afro!!」 **Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku *Rare **Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff **The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst **Uni, Shell Beast **Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign *Uncommon **Borgies, Puppet Warrior / Jennyco's Unknown World **Weissing, Darma **Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll **Valchuris, Dragon Armored **Wa Tanpopo Tank Overview Vomirror, Darma further strengthened the De Szark (deck), making it a force in the metagame. While Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader had a hard time getting around Onikamas, Strange Flow, a Gate of Moonless Night counted as a summon and thus could bypass Onikamas. While the Jokers deck had found a new finisher in Jhot Gun Joragon, it was still being set back by a timely Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon or G.W.D, Rumble Machine, which were being seen more often. Water Fire Dogiragon Buster became faster with Valchuris, Dragon Armored, which could bring in a new attacker after a second attack. With Platina Walsura S, it also had a good amount of draw and beatdown, while Onikamas, Strange Flow acted as an evolution bait or dealt with other rushes. Due to its strong removal, G.W.D, Rumble Machine had also found use in Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster and Dormageddon X, weakening previously strong decks such as Water Darkness Discard. While the previously crippled Rosia Miradante had been reinforced by Kirazeus Savark, Redzone had also been reinforced by The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst. Ironically, both decks had found good use in Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff. Due to Dragment Innovation getting restricted, Jabbaranga Loop resorted to the progression of Pirates Charger>Necrodragon Bryzenaga>Girigazami, Groaning Iron Arm, as well as abusing more Super Shield Triggers. Furthermore, previous meta forces had managed to return to the scene, such as: *Redzone, which while inferior to Water Fire Dogiragon Buster, it could abuse the bounce of Onikamas, Strange Flow in order to unseal Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden much faster. *Water Darkness Nature Shakogairu, which now could resist to rushes a bit better and had adapted Lost Soul to deal with controls. *Gale Vesper, with the reinforcing from Tamatango Panzer which could help it get around Jokers rushes. Out of the twinpact cards, Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff and Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku proved as being highly flexible and adaptable in almost any deck. Meanwhile, Luginus, Dragon Armored Doctor / God Hand of Hell and Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign reinforced loop decks. On the April 2018 Grand Prix, while the winners were Water Darkness Discard, Rosia Miradante and Five Color Faerie Miracle, many players had been seen using De Szark decks. It was at this tournament that LWF Dogiragon Buster and Growth Miradante had become popular. DMRP-06 Stage (June 23, 2018) New Strong Cards *Master Dolszak Card *Master Card *Super Rare *Very Rare *Rare *Uncommon Overview With the release of Gogogo Brand, a 2 turn kill was possible for Mono-Fire rushes, thus creating the Gogogo Brand (deck). Tsukutcho was used in Growth Miradante, while Duriken, Darma was used in De Szark (deck). Then a new deck centered around Miradante Twelve, Time Pope appeared, using Chengza, Dragon Armored Ship / Fourth of the Six Bizarre ~Earth Breaking Waterfall~ as Revolution Change bait, in the Light Water Nature combination - Chengza Dante. Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain was used in All Delete Dokindam. While Dogiragon Buster already had strength with its new LWF Dogiragon Buster deck, its synergy with Doremi, Time 1 and Sido, Time 3, as well as their ability to be evolution baits for Platina Walsura S led to the birth of Light Water Fire Dogiragon Buster. More so, Five Color Dogiragon Buster had been enforced by Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand and Oblady Hornet /「Let it Bee!」. To counter this, both Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff and Oriotis, Control Wings were used in Southern Renaissance (deck). In addition to those, some even added Defense Armor, Absolute Fear, in order to have 12 cards that would deal with Dogiragon Buster. While Onikamas, Strange Flow still saw use in the metagame, more and more Mach Fighter creatures dealt with it on a regular basis. With the new Hall of Fame update, Victorious Apache Urara, Platina Walsura S, Rainbow Gate and Niyare Get, Zero Trick were restricted, weakening Water Fire Dogiragon Buster, Growth Miradante, Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill and Jokers (deck). However, Buster decks began resorting to Retisha, Guide of Victory to make up for Apache Urara's restriction, while Jokers decks resorted to Gayoushin and Helcopta for draws. With the release of DMEX-02, a new version of Mystery Cube appeared as Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster, which along with Nazomaru, Strongest Insect had been adapted in a new version of Chain Grasper Loop. Zenmetsu Scrapper had found some use in Dogiragon Buster decks, while Jigs★Garbi, Darma and Pandemonium were used in De Szark (deck). Although DMBD-05 and DMBD-06 were mostly regarded as useless, Aegis Boost, Matchless Dragon Saint had proven as a strong defense and Revolution Change card in Kaiser "Blade Demon", while Triguard Charger was adapted in Bryzeshoot. Hall of Fame (July 14, 2018) *Hall of Fame **Victorious Apache Urara **Rainbow Gate **Niyare Get, Zero Trick **Platina Walsura S Overview DMEX-02 (July 14, 2018) New Strong Cards Overview DMBD-05/DMBD-06 (August 10, 2018) New Strong Cards Overview DMRP-07 Stage (November 10) New Strong Cards *Master Dragon Card *Master Card *Super Rare *Very Rare *Rare *Uncommon *Common Overview Nature Jokers had appeared, with a new ability known as Jokers Change. Scora, Dimensional Storm had led to the creation of a new deck called Gokuga Cycle. Megaboost Churis / 「Crazy Suicide Tactics!」 had been used in Gogogo Brand (deck), Rensatsu no Bangetsu Hand had been used in Dormageddon X, while Durinri, Darma and the new Water Magic Tools were used in De Szark (deck). Meanwhile, at 2 block tournaments, Savark decks had been dominating due to the new Judgment Emblem Z, as well as the strong synergy between Savark DG and Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah. Besides this, decks with Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored had also been going strong. With the release of DMEX-03, Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation had enforced even more the "Trap" spell subtype, in combo with Hyper Gigatack / Gigatack Hyper Trap, Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap and Drap, Escalden / Maxcargo Trap, thus leading to the creation of VV-8 Gigatack Jolly. Liliang, Mysterious Light found use in the new Light Fire Gogogo Brand. Wals Awandes was used in Dogiragon Buster decks to deal with an opposing 卍 De Szark 卍 or Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" was used in Gale Vesper, which had also adapted Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D for defense and Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 as an extra win condition. DMRP-08 Stage (December 21, 2018) New Strong Cards Overview Competitive Decks *Dogiragon Buster **DF Dogiragon Buster **WF Dogiragon Buster **LWF Dogiragon Buster *Miradante 12 **Rosia Miradante **Growth Miradante **Chengza Dante *Shakogairu **Gale Vesper **Water Darkness Nature Shakogairu **Goukahen Tsukumogatari *Water Darkness Discard *Gogogo Brand **Light Fire Gogogo Brand *Jokers **Jhot Gun Joragon **Nature Jokers *All Delete **Neonkus Delete **Darts Delete *Southern Renaissance *Graveyard source *WD Degeneration *De Szark *Jabbaranga Loop *Dormageddon X *Chain Grasper Loop *Bryzeshoot *Gokuga Cycle *Mono-Water Mutopia rush *Grand Zero Ga Ryumizu *Savark Important Cards New cards: *Gunbutler Great Seven *Jobato De Runo *Ichigotchi Tank / Let's Goichigo *Jhot Gun Joragon *Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari *Gayoushin *Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship *Mukade, Lightless Yaksha *Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored *Iron Manhattan *Deal, Mechanic / 「Today's Lucky Number!」 *Vomirror, Darma *Oblady Hornet /「Let it Bee!」 *Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku *Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff *The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst *Iwashin, One Man Army *Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign *Borgies, Puppet Warrior / Jennyco's Unknown World *Weissing, Darma *Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll *Valchuris, Dragon Armored *Wa Tanpopo Tank *Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu *Gogogo Brand *Chengza, Dragon Armored Ship / Fourth of the Six Bizarre ~Earth Breaking Waterfall~ *Obuza 08, Demon Dragon Armored / Beginning of the End *Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap *Neonkus, Palace Missionary / Neo Brain *Mad Demon Excellency / Demon Hand *Diceclops *Great Sonic *Grill, Darma *Tsukutcho *Nazomaru, Strongest Insect *Pokchinchin *Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster *Zenmetsu Scrapper *Jigs★Garbi, Darma *Pandemonium *Natura Tops, Machkind / Stomping Weed *Aegis Boost, Matchless Dragon Saint *Dragon Fantasy Trap Spark *Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah *Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down *Duo Commando, Dragon Armored *Scora, Dimensional Storm *Drap, Escalden / Maxcargo Trap *Meravolgal, Misfortune Demon Bangou *Megaboost Churis / 「Crazy Suicide Tactics!」 *Rensatsu no Bangetsu Hand *Durinri, Darma *Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation *Liliang, Mysterious Light *Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" *Wals Awandes *Nirvana *Shuketsuno Seisai Zett *Ledy Ba Gooba / Twinpact Map *Kondama / Soul Femidoro *Minogami, Rainbow Cocoon / Emperor's Awakening *卍 Gi Lugirin 卍 / Bangoku Brain *Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Holy *Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Ice *Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Dark *Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze *Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Tenjoutenge Ringfinity Dokuson *Oramach the Johnny *Minogami, Beginning Rainbow Emperor *Daiyamonsho, Choukounosabaki *Gekabankai Ga Ryumizu 卍 *Dogongiyos, Misfortune Demon 02 *Xenoshark, Crystal Record / Crystal Memory *卍 Grand Zero 卍 *Kurozu, Blockade's Oath *Safivo, Daspel *Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance *Airvo, Daspel *Shunodu, Daspel *Gompadu, Daspel Old cards: *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *5000GT, Riot *Niyare Get, Zero Trick *Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *Hyperspatial Gallows Hole *Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D *Jabbaranga, Misfortune Demon 07 *Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 *Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds *Sasorimukade, Asura *卍 De Szark 卍 *G.W.D, Rumble Machine *Dorgan Churis Gallery DMRP series DMRP-05 pack.jpg|DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! DMRP-06 pack.jpg|DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! DMRP-07 pack.jpg|DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! DMRP-08 pack.jpg|DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ DMSD series dmsd-04.jpg|DMSD-04 Jokers Bullets Explosion Start Deck dmsd-05.jpg|DMSD-05 Ou Kabuto Mach Explosion Start Deck dmsd-06.jpg|DMSD-06 Dolszak Moonless Explosion Start Deck dmsd-07.jpg|DMSD-07 Messiah Calibur Z-Explosion Start Deck DMBD series dmbd-05.jpg|DMBD-05 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia dmbd-06.jpg|DMBD-06 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith dmbd-07.jpg|DMBD-07 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Jokers Deluxe VS Calibur Saga dmbd-08.jpg|DMBD-08 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Final Hazard VS Moonless Moon DMEX series DMEX-02 pack.jpg|DMEX-02 Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ DMEX-03 pack.jpg|DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack DMEX-04 pack.jpg|DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! Trivia *The block is named after the Twinpact card type. Category:Set Block